When You Wish Upon a Star
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you...If only thins were that simple. Sometimes, what you wish for is not at all what you wanted. And sometimes, it's exactly what you needed. When an icy Princess makes a wish and ends up getting the son of the Fourth Hokage, how will she be able to tell the difference?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Promised this a while ago, and just recently found the file in my flash drive, so I did a bit of a rush finish. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Frozen

Ruling over the Kingdom of Arendelle, King Agdar and Queen Idun were beloved by their subjects, seen as fair and just rulers. In the castle of the King and Queen of Arendelle, all was quiet and the night outside was clear. Elsa, the elder of their two daughters, stared out her window at the stars above. The princess, at fifteen years of age, was spending yet another night, sleepless. She did that more and more as the years passed by. In her room most all the time, she lay in isolation from her sister, the servants, the people of Arendelle. And as of the last few weeks, she had been keeping her distance from her parents as well. She had to...for their safety. Elsa was not like other girls. Not like other people. She was born with a peculiar magic...one which allowed her to create ice and cold. And as the days flew into weeks, and the weeks transformed into months, and even the months gave away to years, her powers continued to grow stronger and stronger. Even this night, the floor of her room was covered in a thin layer of ice, with one corner of her room now matching.

She hadn't meant to do it. She had just had the nightmare again, the memories of that night all those years ago awakened fresh in her mind each time she heard her sister's voice outside the door. Each time she asked to come play. To build a snowman. The last time they built a snowman together, Elsa nearly killed her little sister, and the younger girl didn't even remember it, or remember Elsa's magic at all. The trolls had made sure of that. And when she awoke, an entire section of her room had frozen solid. She looked at her gloved hands and rubbed her tired eyes. The last thing she needed or wanted was to fall back asleep. At least until she managed to put that horrible memory from her mind, temporary though it would be. "Conceal," she whispered to herself. "Don't feel." It was the mantra she repeated to herself. One her father taught her to keep her powers suppressed. Feeling anything was dangerous. Her power was connected to her emotions. If she didn't keep strict control over them...there was no telling what could happen.

She peered through the slightly frosted glass at the twinkling stars above. The sky was still awake, as her sister would say. Elsa liked the night. Though she never had much trouble dealing with warmth, the night was cooler, and thus more comfortable. And it was always so beautiful, those gleaming stars, glistening above, each with its own story, each part of picture, a legend. It was a game she would play to help her sleep. Elsa was fascinated by geometry, and shapes. She supposed it was just related to her natural magic. After all, each snowflake was a structure, each totally unique, formed of geometric patterns. And so, on nights like this, she looked to the sky to try and find as many of the constellation as she could, and even imagined one or two of her own by connecting the tiny dots. A face, a figure, she could see anything she wanted in those stars...well, almost anything.

It was during one of these splurges of imagination that her eyes picked up faint movement. A shooting star. She had seen her fair share. Her parents had always told her that wishes made on shooting stars were sure to come true. Well, right now, she wished she could believe that. But there _was_ something odd about this one. Normally, a falling star would dash across the sky for just a brief moment and then vanish back into the inky blackness of the night sky, fading into the mystery of the night. But this star seemed to linger, and if she was seeing correctly, it was in truth growing even brighter. Elsa knew of course what a terrible thing hope was. Knew that it only led to disappointment and despair. She knew she needed to be the grown up. She stopped being a child after the accident. But in a moment of desperation, the isolated princess looked up to the falling star, appearing brighter and brighter each second. And she made a wish.

"I don't know if anyone can hear me. But if you can, and this 'wishing on a star' stuff works, then please grant mine tonight. I just wish, to meet someone who understands... well, me. Someone who...someone who knows what I'm going through." As she looked toward the star, she noticed that it indeed continued to get brighter...and with a flash, larger. Her eyes widened and she ducked, as what she thought was a shooting star whizzed just feet from her window. In her panic, her magic sprung to life, freezing her window, and the wall, beneath a foot-thick layer of ice, preventing her from seeing what happened to the ball of fire. But based on the rather large explosion from outside, loud and large enough to rattle her bed-posts, she assumed it had landed close. Based on its trajectory, it had to have been in or near the courtyard. As she rushed for the door, she froze just before her hand could reach for the nob.

Should she go to investigate? She rarely ever left her room anymore. She hadn't stepped foot outside the palace for seven years. And it was very likely that her parents were already going to investigate. If Anna, her younger sister, was still the girl she was all those years ago, she would already be awake and trying to figure out what made such a large noise. Was she really ready to open that door? To see Anna and let the younger Princess see her? With a melancholy built over years beginning to return, she turned and began to walk back toward her bed. "Conceal..." As she took her step, the ice beneath her feet thickened. "Don't feel..." An icy wind picked up and snow began to flurry around her. "Don't let them know..." The door to her room flung open as the girl dashed to where she thought the thing landed. She had to know.

"Is this my wish?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sweat dripped down the brow of the blonde boy, his hair matted down with the substance as he continued training. Panting, Naruto created another shadow clone, the next in a line too numerous to count that night, and allowed it to draw out his chakra and shape it into a spiraling ball in his hand. His ultimate attack, created by his father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Taught to him by Jiraiya, his father's own sensei and the Legendary Toad Sennin. The Rasengan. A ball of whirling chakra, containing the force of a typhoon, condensed within a thin membrane.

With the hand that wasn't maintaining the Rasengan, he reached within his coat, pulling out yet another thing made famous by his father. A kunai knife bearing three prongs rather than one, the hilt of which was wrapped with a special seal tag. Wiping the sweat from his eyes, which were starting to sting from the intrusion of the salty substance, he twirled the kunai on his finger before hurling it at his target, of the the few trees in this are that were still standing.

Just before the blade could sink into the trunk with its usual, satisfying 'thunk,' Naruto appeared in a brilliant flash of light, gripping the special kunai tightly in the same hand that originally threw it. In the same instant, he slammed his Rasengan into the tree. The spinning ball ground into the wooden fibers and shredded the trunk. Once the chakra membrane finally broke, the real devastation of the attack was revealed. The full force of a massive storm released into a point no larger than a fist. It was truly a sight as the tree split and cracked, looking like a large spider web, before it exploded, splintering into hundreds of thousands of tiny little pieces. Luckily, due to the application of force, the splinters all shot away from the blonde shinobi.

Naruto grunted. The attack was devastating, to be sure, but any self-respecting shinobi would be able to dodge his kunai in their sleep, shooting themselves out of range. It was only good on an immobile enemy. For his attack to be truly effective in a real combat situation, he would need to learn how to utilize the Hiraishin without using the marking seals. To be honest, he wasn't sure such a thing was possible. But that never stopped him before. The problem was how to properly teleport without a target. Theoretically, it was possible. But without a marked seal to lock on to, he could end up anywhere in a radius...even into the ground or a cliff-side. But maybe...just maybe...the proper application of Kyuubi's chakra would allow him to better focus to a more specific point.

Still, he knew he'd have to start small. The technique was complicated, even with a seal marker. If this was going to work at all, he needed to take baby steps. Unfortunately, that wasn't his style, which would make things vastly more difficult than it already looked to be. "_Alright, Fox,"_ he thought. _"Your rent is due."_ He heard a slight grumble, before feeling that the Nine-tailed demon had begun feeding him his chakra. A red aura began to form around him, extending about half an inch off his body, giving him a look as though he were wreathed in flame. Even his eyes, normally blue as the sky above, were consumed in a deep red as he began channeling that power. Forming a Rasengan in his hand, he stared down the target in front of him. Another large tree, much like the several used previously. He inched toward it, trying to keep focused, while getting close enough that his Hiraishin would get him there if it worked, but far enough away that he wouldn't actually hit the tree if he didn't.

Remembering a lesson a while back on focus, one where Jiraiya had used a piece of paper with a single point, Naruto let his eyes draw themselves naturally to a large split in the bark, likely left there from a past training session, and let that be his focal point. He felt the power welling up within as he tried to focus on the way the Hiraishin felt, while also keeping track of maintaining his Rasengan. If he could manage to do that, all that would be left would be to discharge that power and hope it would be enough to actually cause him to teleport. He reared back his hand, readying his spiraling sphere for the thrust. This was it. Fly or die. In retrospect, not the best way to describe the situation.

The tree was gone, as was the land beneath his feet. It took him a second to realize he couldn't breathe. Only slightly longer to discover that his entire body was freezing over. And quickly. He was falling. He didn't know quite how high he was, but given that he was falling down, and the clouds were only getting closer, he figured it was very very high. Before he blacked out, he promised Kurama that he would do anything short of killing someone or releasing the beast from his cage if he were to survive. That was going to be an issue for the old fox, however. They were falling at an enormous rate. And enormous velocity meant enormous force upon impact. Even if they fell on water, it was going to take everything the both of them had if they were going to survive the fall, let alone do so without crippling injury. But it _was_ possible.

Every second counted. The Fox began to pump more and more of his chakra into Naruto, but kept it as tightly bound to the boy as possible. Slowly, the aura that surrounded the blonde began to get brighter and denser, and while the sheer wind whipped some of it away, Kurama noted that his chakra was beginning to solidify, creating a sort of crystal-like shell. But it would need to be thicker. Much thicker...

Using this chakra as a means to see beyond the unconscious blonde, Kurama noted that although they were exceedingly high, there were no discernible landmarks. They were most definitely not in Konoha any more. He could tell it was the same plane of existence, feel it. But they would be lucky if they were even remotely close to the nations. His power spiked while trying to thicken and harden the shell, but did so unevenly. The change in mass and wind resistance caused the crystal to drift sideways, toward what Kurama could only hope was a village, where people could help if they actually _did _survive the crash landing. Although he couldn't technically feel the blonde's pain, the fox squeezed his eyes tightly, flinching as they shot in the direction of what would only be a castle or palace. Almost there...

As they passed one of the windows, a strange chill passed down the fox's giant spine, and through his crystal barrier, he looked upon a young girl, probably no older than the kit. And in that split second, time seemingly frozen in place, he saw the look of pure terror in her eyes as the window suddenly sealed itself behind a thick wall of opaque ice. And like that, the moment was gone, and Kurama again braced for impact. And they did indeed impact. Hard.

The flaming shell ripped and tore up the ground around them, chunks of it flying in all directions. As the ball of blood red crystal tore through the landscape, spiderweb cracks began to form all over the surface. A nasty patch of rock caught one of these cracks and forced it open further, eventually shattering the shell, causing the boy inside to hurdle upwards and slam into the castle wall, breaking several of his bones and leaving a nasty imprint in the solid wall. Dropping into the churned-up dirt, which was thankfully must softer than the regular ground, Naruto groaned, still unconscious, but at least they survived...for the moment. Kyuubi's chakra began to get to work, doing what it could for the internal injuries, but he had to be careful. The boy's skin was burned in several places from so much demon chakra being forced out through it, and there was no telling what sort of damage was done to his internal systems, like his chakra network, and his muscular systems, for the same reason.

The King and Queen rushed out, followed by the few servants left in the castle, who themselves were followed by their younger daughter, Anna. The noise didn't wake her up, but it had caught her attention. Unfortunate, as she had been having a wonderful conversation with several of the portraits in the south-west wing of the palace. Not paying attention to where she was going, the young Princess was abruptly stopped by her father's back, running into it in her haste to find out what had created such an uproarious blast. Shaking off her sharp halt, she peaked out from behind the King, gasping in shock and fright at the young boy lying smoking in the crater that just recently was a beautifully kept courtyard. Around him lay a wreath of gleaming, red stones, set aflame somehow, disintegrating as if they were made of paper, and not crystal.

A few servants attempted to carry the boy, but found that he was burning hot, likely from his none-too-graceful re-entry into the atmosphere. They eventually had to douse him in water from the fountains in order to finally lift him. "Bring him inside, and fetch a doctor!" Ordered the King. He looked to Anna as his younger daughter clung to him.

"What is he?" the girl asked, hoping one of their parents had an answer. This boy, it was hard to wrap her mind around the idea that he was just some human like her. He arrived in a ball of fire and sound, too hot to touch without burning oneself...and those marks on his face...

"He's not dead, is he?" a quiet voice asked, causing each pair of royal eyes to widen as they turned, seeing Princess Elsa peering out from behind a wall, staring intently at the young man.

"Elsa!" shouted Anna, rushing to her older sister, but was stopped by her mother's hand.

"Elsa, what are you doing out here?" her father asked, and despite the concern for her easily apparent in his voice, she still seemed to whither away from them.

"I...I had to see...because..."

"Because what?" her mother inquired, curious. It was not often she got to see her eldest daughter outside the icy chamber where she had locked herself away. But whatever courage Elsa had had when she left her room, it had faltered and was gone. Turning away, she dashed as fast as her legs could carry her, heading back to her frozen sanctuary, hearing the protests of her sister fading away behind her. With each step, she left an icy foot-print, and the windows each frosted as she passed. By the time she had returned to her room and locked the door behind her, the young woman was nearly hyperventilating. Back against the door, she slid to the floor and cupped her face in her hands, her hair falling out of place and draping her face in its caress.

As she tried to re-gain control of her emotions, her mind flashed to the boy who was now somewhere in the castle. The boy who had fallen from the sky. Fallen from the star she had wished on. Was this her doing? Was he here because of her?...Was he the person that would finally understand? So many question breeding so many questions, and none had any answer in sight. But despite everything she tried to tell herself, something ignited in the ice princess' spirit. Something that filled her with an inexplicable, unexplainable warmth. And despite potentially being exactly what she wished for...Princess Elsa was terrified.

Chapter end.

Long time coming, I know, but cut me some slack, this one needs to be just-so in order to work the way I envision it in my head. As for the Hiraishin, I was just pulling stuff out of my ass. I also know very little about skydiving and about what happens to objects as they are propelled through the atmosphere. So for now, screw scientific accuracy.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Finally got this done. Just got a new job, so things have been super hectic for me. But hey, working on something. For those wondering, I am trying to work on Weapon X. Got about 1100 words done for the next chapter, but hit a wall. In discussion with Karasu87 for how to get around that wall. Until then, enjoy the fact I actually got this chapter out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Frozen.

The blonde lay unconscious before Elsa, who looked upon the boy with a strange mix of pity, fear, and hope. The moment she got the chance, she snuck out once again to see the castle's guest. She likely wouldn't get another chance. While his injuries were extensive, including several broken bones which went so far as to rip out through his skin an muscle, the doctor had noted, and the royals had seen, that the boy was healing at a rate which no-one could explain. The aforementioned bones had receded back into his body, and the wounds were rapidly healing. A few shallow cuts had even healed completely, leaving only unblemished skin behind, belying the fact that he ever had them to begin with. In the minds of the King and Queen, as well as Elsa, there was no doubt that this had to be some form of magic. And the second the sky-boy was stable enough to move, he would be taken to see the Trolls. They had helped Anna after the accident, so perhaps they could help him as well.

Despite being unconscious, the boy groaned in his sleep. He was sweating profusely, likely from his fever and pain. The elder princess began to reach out, before yanking her hand back to her. What was she thinking?! She was deftly aware that she had just iced the floor beneath her feet. She forced her breathing back under control. She wanted so badly to help the boy in front of her, yet at the same time didn't want to hurt him even more. Her powers had been growing beyond her control in the past years, and she feared what would happen if she decided to let them flow out, aimed toward the young man that was in all likelihood here by her own doing.

Delving into her pockets, she pulled out her gloves, slipping them on with practiced precision and ease. Taking a deep breath, she reached out once more, her fingers tracing his cheek, the strange whisker-like markings making the boy seem strange and exotic. In his sleep, his face rolled into the gloved hand, causing the princess to jerk away again, a blush adorning her face. Deciding now would be the best time before the boy was taken to the trolls, she began to talk, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry..." she began. "I'm so sorry. If I had known my wishing would do this..."

The Princess sighed. It had been an emotional, sleepless night. She very nearly had trapped herself in her own room, her powers freezing the doors completely shut. She was tired, confused, and now she was pouring her heart out to someone who didn't even know she was talking to him. "All I wanted was someone who could understand me...and then you crashed into the castle..." Elsa sat in a chair next to the bed, staring at the face of the boy who had fallen from the stars.

As she continued caressing his cheeks, taking interest in the strange whiskers, the air around her hand began to shimmer in a haze. Unsure of what was happening except the fact it was not her doing, Elsa was shocked as a red energy began to leak out of his skin, twisting like serpents into tendrils that grasped and encased her hand. She tried to pull away, but the physical aura held strong, keeping her in place and licking at her gloved hand like liquid fire. While her hand itself was protected from the heat due to her ice magic, the strange, red aura made quick work of the glove over it, burning the material away easily.

Her fear getting the better of her, Elsa yelped in fright as her own magic exploded outward, turning the red energy an opaque white, as it receded back into the boy. Gripping her exposed hand, she watched in fear and awe as the boy gasped, his eyes flying open. As she looked into the bright blue eyes, she took note of the dulling effect that spread through the pools of blue, giving them a much more icy appearance. Likewise, his hair began to turn a much lighter shade of blonde. It began at the roots and spread, until his hair's color matched that of her own.

It was not to last, however, as with a sigh, the boy once more slipped into unconsciousness. It was strange though, as despite the warmth in the room, his breath had become visible for a moment as his hair became its normal, sunny color once again. Elsa just looked to her hand, and back to the wish-boy. She didn't even take noticed of the patch of ice she had created beneath her feet. Taking a few steps backward, she ran to her room. She needed to get her dress for travel. She was going with to see the trolls. Elsa wasn't sure what she had done, but whatever it was, she wanted to hear it from the the trolls themselves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto was wrapped in cold and darkness. The ankle-deep water that usually rested over the floor in his mind had frosted over, his feet crunching through a thin layer of ice as he trudged toward the prison of the nine-tailed fox. He had been more than content to sit in the darkness, away from the fox, but after the sudden cold-snap, and the quick flash of an image of a young blonde girl, he decided to instead swallow his pride and seek the furball out.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful to the Nine-tails, for saving him from that fall. Saving him from a lot of things, over the years, actually. But of course, the fox was responsible for his horrible childhood, and that was not something he would, or even could, let go of. He absently rubbed his arms, not from the cold around him, but from the bad memories. Somehow, despite the icy water his feet were submerged in, he really didn't seem to notice the freezing temperatures. He continued his journey to the center of his mind, the ice on the floor getting thicker, and spreading upward along the walls. It wasn't long until he was no longer crossing ice, but also attempting to move through snow that got thicker and deeper.

"_The hell is happening to me?"_ Naruto thought, crouching low and picking up the powder in his hand. It hardly even registered as cold to the touch.

"**If you want to know, then you should probably get in here..."** The snow around him began to spin, caught in a whirlwind, which he was the center of. It spun faster and faster until everything around him was obscured. Closing his eyes to shield them from the snow-tornado, he felt a pulse and the wind suddenly ceased. Cracking his eyes open, Naruto looked in awe and wonder as the snow that had been violently surrounding him just a moment before was scattered throughout the chamber, frozen in midair, giving the Kyuubi's cell a look of icy beauty.

"Fox!" Naruto demanded, clearly confused. "What the hell happened? What's with the ice?" The Kyuubi's massive eyes opened, illuminating the darkness further. Somehow, despite the malice in the eyes of the massive demon, it only served to add to the beauty of the room. As the beast entered the light, Naruto took note that the fox's fur was no longer the orange-red he was unfortunately getting used to seeing. Now it was a snowy white. "Whoa, makeover..." the ninja muttered, causing the fox to snort and lay down on his stomach almost lazily.

"**Do you actually want an answer, or would you prefer to keep gazing at my magnificent beauty."** That got the desire rise from the blonde boy, earning the beast an amused chuckle. **"Calm yourself, my boy. You'll only freeze the room more."**

"Wait, you mean...I did this?" Naruto looked around in amazement, but the fox just snorted again.

"**You didn't do this. That girl did. I've never seen any jutsu powerful enough to do this to a seal, a tailed beast, or someone's mind. This is beyond that."**

"Then why did you say I could do this?" Naruto demanded, motioning to the ice and snow around him.

"**Because that girl managed to completely overcome my power with hers, and somehow, managed to pass that power to you."**

"Passed it to me, wha-...How? Why? Is that even possible?!" Now the Fox was getting irritated. How was he supposed to explain anything when the kid questioned EVERYTHING!"

"**BE GLAD IT DIDN'T KILL YOU, WHELP! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" **he bellowed. **"Her power lashed out at mine, much like the one-tailed jinchuriki and his sand. Had it gone for you, it could easily have frozen you solid and killed you. However, it actually provided a benefit for both of us. Your seal absorbed that power and filtered it into your chakra network safely. Your body will soon fully adapt to that power, and replicate it.**

"You keep calling it a power...is it not just some foreign chakra?" The Fox shook his head at the question.

"**I'm not sure...It's fused with your chakra, and yet, it doesn't feel like chakra. But you're right...it does feel...foreign."**

"I need to wake up, need to talk to this girl. Find out where we are, what she did to me." Naruto stared expectantly at the fox, who simply looked at him with that ego-filled smirk, before he raised his paws before his maw and clapped. The snow, which had been suspended in time, began to swirl around Naruto once more, obscuring him from view once more. The whirlwind condensed into itself before becoming unstable and dissipating, and Naruto vanished.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto gasped as he was thrust back into reality. The first thing he noticed was his surroundings. Wooden, enclosed, rocking slightly. He was in some wagon. Better than a hospital, he supposed. _"Mother! Father! He's waking up!"_ Naruto heard the voice, but understood none of the words. He looked for the source and turning, nearly came nose to nose with a girl. Backing up in embarrassment, Naruto took in her pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

Likewise, Elsa took notice of his blue eyes once again. Now that there was some sense of life in them, she realized how entrancing they were. Blushing at the thought, she again called for her parents, and Naruto felt the wagon jerk to a halt and heard the rustle of a curtain. Felt the light of the sun on in face and in his eyes for a moment, causing him to look away for a moment. He attempted to scoot back to avoid the light, but cringed in pain as he again collapsed to the makeshift bed on the wagon floor. _"It's alright_, _son, you're safe," _he heard the man say, and while he couldn't understand the words, he recognized the tone. The man before him meant him no harm. _"But though you've healed very quickly, you haven't fully regained your strength."_

"_You need to take it easy," _the older woman said, her voice full of concern.

"I can't understand anything you're saying," Naruto groaned, and as he saw the King and Queen look to each other in wonder and alarm, he knew they couldn't understand him either. The two looked to each other, whispering more words Naruto couldn't understand, and he turned to the girl closer to his age, noticing her returning the look, highly confused herself.

"You...name?" Naruto raised a brow. It was barely understood, but those were words he recognized. They, or at least the older man, could speak his language, or at least was somewhat knowledgeable in one similar enough to be understood by the blonde. "Name?" the man said again, motioning toward the blonde, who likewise pointed to himself.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said. The man must have understood, because he nodded, before sharing the information to the two females of the group. He motioned for them to follow him, and with polite nods, the two excused themselves and stepped out of the wagon, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"_So, fuzzball...was either one of them the girl you were telling me about?"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You can understand him?" Elsa asked, her father nodding hesitantly.

"He's speaking a language similar to Japanese. I took the time to learn the basics, but never truly grasped the language," the King replied. "Both from the difficulty, and the lack of use. But this only adds to my confusion. How did a Japanese boy fall into our palace?" Elsa stiffened, once more flashing back to her wish, once more concerned that it was her fault.

"How are we to communicate then?" she asked, concerned. The King sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The Elder Rock Troll, Pabbie, is skilled in mind-magic. With any luck, he can provide a solution," he announced, and the Queen nodded. Agdar ushered Elsa into the wagon once more, as he and Idun took their places at the front. Elsa kneeled next to the wish boy as the wagon once again began moving. Feeling somewhat awkward at the staring from the boy, Elsa decided to try and communicate on her own.

"Elsa," she said, quietly, pointing to herself.

"El-za," the boy replied, obviously finding the name foreign on his tongue. Shaking her head, the Princess once more pointed at her face.

"'Sa," she corrected. "El-sa"

"El...sa?" he replied, almost a whisper, but Naruto noticed her eyes light up and she smiled. "Elsa," he said again, a bit more confident this time. This time she pointed to him.

"Naruto," she said, continuing to point until Naruto understood what she wanted and nodded. Reaching up, he took her hand, much to her shock, and squeezed it. Afraid for a moment, she thought about pulling away. But as she looked into his face, with that reassuring smile, she found herself squeezing his hand back. Despite herself, Elsa couldn't help but feel less worried when she she looked into the bright eyes and understanding smile.

It was not to last as he himself pulled his hand away. Elsa unconsciously pouted, liking the warm feeling his grip instilled her with, even through her glove. Her pout became surprise, when with a groan, Naruto forced himself to sit up, leaning against the wall of the wagon. The blonde boy just rolled his eyes. He just knew someone was going to make a fuss every time he tried to move. He channeled his chakra to his fingers, causing Elsa to gasp as she saw his fingertips begin to glow a pale blue, and began to massage his sore legs. It was a trick he learned from the Old Pervert. It was a life-saver after a hard day of training. Elsa could only look on, entranced, as the boy rubbed his soreness away with what she could only describe as magic hands.

"Naruto..." the boy looked at her quizzically, and she could not help herself. She took one of his glowing hands in hers, and examined it. Hesitantly, she removed her glove, making Naruto raise his brow, but he gained a look of understanding as frost began to form in Elsa's palm, swirling an crystallizing into a large, strangely beautiful snowflake. The fox had told him that this was the girl who had the strange ice powers. It reminding Naruto of Haku, in a way. But being told was one thing. Seeing it was another entirely.

Slowly, Naruto held his palm out and adopted a look of concentration. Elsa's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth as the cold began to collect in Naruto's hand as well, condensing and swirling into a snowflake of his own. Unlike the Princess, who had created an elegant, beautiful sculpture, Naruto's snowflake was jagged, almost blade like, and the arms were each curved in the same direction, giving it the appearance of a frozen pin-wheel.

Elsa could only stare at the blonde who had copied her feat. While she had purposely chosen something simple, something she couldn't lose control of, she hadn't expected for it to be thrown right back at her. Before she could stop herself, she lunged at her fellow blonde, enveloping him in a hug. The warmth of the boy was comforting, and it helped put the numerous conflicting emotions out of her mind for the moment. Guilt, for bringing the boy here. Confusion, for everything that was happening since his arrival. Joy, at finally having someone she could relate to. Worry, for what everyone would think of ANOTHER ice conjurer in the kingdom. This would make keeping her own ice powers from Anna all the more difficult.

Unsure of what to do, Naruto simply placed his hand on the girl's back, rubbing it gently. This whole ordeal was confusing to the ninja. He really wished he could understand anything these people were saying.

The two suddenly felt another jerk of the wagon, signaling that they had once again stopped, and they separated. As Elsa's parent's entered the wagon once more, the King crouched low to Naruto. "Can...you...walk?" he asked, hesitantly. Naruto stretched his legs, before shakily getting to his feet. He tried to take a step, but immediately felt his legs buckle beneath him. Before he could fall, however, Elsa had caught him, and slung his arm over her shoulder. This shocked her parents, but only for a moment. There was something special about this boy. Whatever it was, thy were just pleased to see Elsa once more interacting with somebody besides them.

"Arigato, Elsa," Naruto said, and said girl merely looked to her father.

"He said, 'Thank You,' I believe," the King informed his daughter. "We're not far from the trolls, but we'll have to make the final stretch on foot. Elsa nodded, before Agdar began roughly translated what he had told her. It was choppy and hollow, but Naruto managed to understand the gist of it nodded. Neither King nor Queen noticed Elsa was not wearing her gloves, nor did they see the discarded ice-sculptures on the floor of the wagon. All they saw was their daughter, for the first time in years, dawning a smile as she looked toward the visitor to their kingdom.

Chapter end.

So what did you all think? Like? Didn't Like? Let me know, specifics, please. I need details. Otherwise, how do I evolve as a writer.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
